roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Credits
Overview Usage Credits can be used to purchase weapons or weapon attachments, without needing to unlock them from ranking up or accumulating a certain number of kills. They can also be used to purchase Cases, Case Keys, and Tags as of current. It is also worth noting that it is impossible to sell these items as of current. Earning Credits Credits can be obtained via ranking up through gaining experience (XP), buying them with ROBUX or selling weapon skins. There are sometimes credit giveaways hosted on the Discord, and for certain events such as the 2019 New Year, players would be rewarded with 2019 credits. Credit System The total number of credits received when ranking up increases linearly: the higher the rank that is obtained, the more credits received when that rank is unlocked. A player will receive the numeral of the new rank multiplied by five, plus 200 credits. Written as a formula: (Numeral of the Rank unlocked x 5) + 200 For example: * Rank 1 - 205 CR * Rank 10 - 250 CR * Rank 20 - 300 CR * Rank 30 - 350 CR * Rank 40 - 400 CR * Rank 50 - 450 CR * Rank 60 - 500 CR * Rank 70 - 550 CR * Rank 80 - 600 CR * Rank 90 - 650 CR * Rank 100 - 700 CR Every weapon, aside from starter weapons, and attachment has an initial cost value. For weapons, the initial cost is the numeral of the Rank which the weapon is unlocked multiplied by 140, plus 700 CR. Written as a formula: (Numeral of the Rank unlocked x 140) + 700. The initial cost of a weapon is lowered by 140 CR each time the player obtains a new rank. This keeps occurring until either the player obtains the rank required to unlock a certain weapon or buys it. Written as a formula: (Numeral of the Rank required - Current Rank 140) x 140 + 700 For example, the UMP45 is unlocked at Rank 5. The initial cost of the weapon is 1400 CR. If a player is at Rank 3, this cost has been reduced to 980 CR. For attachments, the initial cost is the numeral of the kills required to unlock the attachment plus 200 CR. Instead of the cost being lowered every time the player unlocks a new rank, the cost is lowered every time the player obtains a kill with a weapon. Note, the cost is of the attachment is only lowered on the weapon that the kill was obtained with. Written as a formula: (Numeral of kill unlock requirement - Numeral of kills obtained with weapon) + 200. For example, the Z-Point is unlocked with 10 kills. The initial cost of the attachment is 210 CR. If a player has five kills with a weapon, the cost is reduced to 205 CR. Essentially, obtaining one kill with a weapon will lower the initial cost of the attachment by one credit. (Again, the cost is only lowered on the weapon that the kill was obtained with). Category:Information Category:Mechanics